


grandma got run over by a reindeer.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [27]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Christmas, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Grandma got run over by a reindeerWalkin' home from our house Christmas eveYou can say there's no such thing as SantaBut as for me and Grandpa, we believeor: it's Christmas Eve and John and Bobby decide to spend the evening alone.  Sexy times ensue but something unexpected occurs at the end.





	grandma got run over by a reindeer.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 Prompt: What’s a reindeer doing in this part of town?  
> Day 24 Title Song: Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer – Elmo & Patsy 
> 
> I don't even know, man. I don't even know.

John opened the door to the small diner, walking inside and heading towards the table he always sat at. He waved at the cook behind the counter and smiled at the waitress he walked by before coming to a stop next to the booth. He quickly divested himself of his coat, scarf, hat, and gloves and sat down on the bench, taking a deep breath and drumming his fingers against the table. It was nearly five o'clock, and while he should have been using the time to do something more important, such as writing a chapter for his new novel because his deadline was rapidly approaching and his agent and publisher would kill him if it wasn't done on time, he was waiting in the diner instead.

John had moved to North Pole, Alaska about a year ago, and because he spent most of his time locked up in his house writing, he barely knew anyone. But he'd met Bobby on that first night in North Pole, having come into the diner for an early dinner because he hadn't adjusted to the new time zone yet and he was starving. Bobby had been his waiter and he'd been his waiter practically every time John had been into the diner since. John had been intrigued that first night and attracted as fuck soon after that. He hadn't been like that about another man since he was a teenager and he wasn't exactly complaining about it. But he'd had absolutely no idea if Bobby was even gay, let alone if he would be interested. The only thing he had known was that Bobby flirted like crazy with him every chance he got and John just went with it until he gathered up the courage to finally make a move. Bobby had been delighted once he had, had said yes to the dinner invitation almost immediately, and the happiest period of John's life had begun. It had been seven months since that first date and John had decided that he never wanted this to end. Bobby seemed to understand him better than anyone he'd ever met before and, after what he had left behind in New York, John craved that more than words could say.

He thought he'd been in love before, when he was in New York and living a life that he had always wanted, the life that came along with being a successful author. It was what he had dreamed of – the money, the notoriety, the penthouse apartment in Manhattan. And the man that he'd met seemed to be perfect at first. But then the abuse started. It was never physical, only verbal, and before John knew it, his self-confidence was gone. It affected his friendships, it affected his writing, and it affected every aspect of his life. It was only when his publisher mentioned that something was clearly affecting his work because what he'd turned in wasn't good enough to be published that John took a deeper look at his life and realized what was happening. He ended the relationship and, when it became apparent that the man he'd been with wasn't going to let him go easily, he decided it was time to leave New York. 

So he escaped as far away from New York as he could get. His decision had been to go to Alaska and then he'd picked North Pole because the Christmas spirit there seemed like something he could get behind. He needed cheerfulness in his life after what he'd been through and, after meeting Bobby, he knew that the decision had been the right one. There was a reason that he didn't yet understand that had led him to this small Alaskan town and John was currently convinced that reason had something to do with the man who had just sat down across from him.

“Hi, Johnny,” Bobby said, his voice as friendly as it always was. “Warren said I could go home early tonight.”

John smiled at him. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Bobby said, smiling back. “So we can go to dinner early.”

John climbed out of the booth and reached for his coat. “I have a different idea.”

Bobby stood as well. “And what is this different idea?”

“I think we should just go back to my place,” John said as he zipped up his coat, “and enjoy the night. It is Christmas Eve, after all.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “Enjoy the night. Right.”

“I didn't mean that specifically,” John said gently. “And I don't want you to think that there's pressure for things to go there. No pressure at all, okay? I just really don't want to go to a restaurant tonight. I barely got anything done today.”

John knew Bobby was nervous, knew that it was because Bobby was still adjusting to the idea of having sex with another man. Bobby had been very willing to enter into a relationship with John, but he had admitted at the very beginning that he'd never had sex. John had told him he was more than willing to be patient, that he wasn't in this just to be able to fuck him, but it had been months since their first date and they were no closer to having sex than they had been that very first night. John was trying to remain patient but it was also becoming increasingly more difficult to not just pin Bobby to the nearest flat surface and have his way with him.

When John was ready to head back outside, he pulled Bobby close and kissed him hard. Bobby kissed him back and when they broke apart, they both had grins on their faces. 

“Ready to go?” John asked.

Bobby swallowed hard and nodded. “Let's go.”

**********

They were just getting out of the car at John's house when Bobby suddenly froze in place. John turned and looked back at him, confused. “Bobby?”

“Look,” Bobby said, pointing to the neighbor's front yard. “There's a reindeer.”

John turned towards his neighbor's and saw a reindeer poking around their Christmas display. “What on earth is a reindeer doing in this part of town?”

“I don't know,” Bobby said, walking over to John. “But I think it's cool. I've never seen a reindeer this close before.”

The reindeer began to wander into John's yard and he shook his head violently. “We're not getting any closer. I'm not going anywhere near that thing.”

Bobby just rolled his eyes. “One of these days you're going to have to get used to the wildlife, city boy.”

“Says the man from Boston.”

“Who has lived here a lot longer than you have,” Bobby pointed out. “The reindeer is harmless. If we startle it, it'll just run away.”

“Whatever. We are going inside.”

Bobby shook his head as John grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him towards the door. “You're scared of a reindeer.”

“Reindeer can be very dangerous,” John said seriously. “They'll trample you.”

“And where did you get this absurd idea?”

John just shook his head as they reached the door. “They wrote a whole song about it.”

Bobby laughed loudly. “You are scared of a reindeer trampling you because of _Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer_?”

John got the door unlocked and opened it, quickly pulling Bobby inside and slamming the door closed. “Shut up.”

Bobby kept laughing. “That ridiculous song has you scared of reindeer. That's hysterical.”

“Shut the fuck up,” John said again, throwing his scarf, hat, and gloves onto the table and reaching for the zipper of his coat.

“Grandma's not going to get run over by a reindeer, Johnny,” Bobby said, reaching for the zipper of his own coat. “Not even the fact that it's Christmas tomorrow is going to change that.”

“How many times must I say shut the fuck up before you do so?” John asked as he shook off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack. 

Bobby put his coat on the rack as well. “If you want me to shut up then why don't you make me?”

Before Bobby could blink, John had him pinned against the closed door and their lips were pressed together harshly. Bobby's hands came up to tangle in John's hair as John stole the breath from his lungs and they broke apart, panting heavily as they stared at each other. Bobby swallowed hard at the hungry look in John's eyes and willed his fear to go away. “So we're going to enjoy the night, hm?”

“I'd like to,” John murmured. “But I am not going to pressure you into anything. I don't want you to regret this the way I regret my first time.”

Bobby frowned. “You regret yours?”

John nodded. “I was so desperate to prove to myself that this was what I wanted that I rushed into it with the completely wrong guy. It was just a fuck, and he got up and left practically right after, and I never saw him again. There was no emotional connection. There's absolutely nothing to look back fondly on. All I know is that I wish I'd waited until I was in a relationship with someone who I cared about.”

“I am in a relationship with someone that I care about,” Bobby said softly. “I won't regret this.”

“I'm glad to hear that,” John said, leaning forward to kiss him gently. “But I still don't want you to do this until you're ready.”

“If I wait for that then I'll probably never do it,” Bobby murmured. “My father, he always said that it's best not to let your fear consume you and that at some point you're going to have to just shove the fear aside and do it.”

“I don't know if that's a good train of thought to go down. I want you to be sure.”

“I am sure. I'm sure how I feel about you. I'm sure that this is the right thing to do. I'm sure that I want to do this, no matter how scared I am.”

“How do you feel about me?” John asked carefully. “Because we haven't exactly had that conversation.”

“I'll tell you if you tell me,” Bobby said after a moment.

“Deal.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I've never felt this way before. Ever. I never even knew I was capable of feeling this way. Because I've never felt this way before I wasn't sure how to describe it, but there is only one word that I've decided could possibly come close, and that's love. I love you, Johnny. I know it's only been a few months and that it's probably too soon but I just...”

Bobby trailed off and John leaned in and kissed him hard. “It's not too soon. It's really, really not too soon.”

“It's not?”

“No, it's not,” John said, smiling. “I love you. I've thought before that I was in love, but I realize now that I wasn't. You've shown me what love truly is and I will forever be grateful to you for that, no matter how this relationship ends up. I will forever love you for that.”

“I'll be perfectly honest,” Bobby said quietly. “I don't want this relationship to ever end.”

“Neither do I,” John answered, drawing a smile from Bobby. “But we can't predict the future.”

Bobby nodded. “So you said something about enjoying the night?”

“I've had the day from hell trying to work on this fucking book.” John kissed him deeply. “So yes, if you want to, I'd like to.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “I want to.”

John smiled and took Bobby by the hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. “I'm going to make this the greatest experience of your life.”

Bobby followed John into the room and swallowed hard at the sight of the bed. “I'm sure you are.”

John turned to look at him and pulled him close. “We really don't have to do this.”

“I want to,” Bobby murmured. “I'm just nervous.”

“I know,” John said, sliding his hands underneath Bobby's shirt and inching it upwards. “And I understand. But there's really nothing to be nervous about.”

Bobby lifted his arms and let John pull his shirt over his head and off, swallowing hard when John started to trail kisses down his neck and run his hands all over his chest. “There's a lot to be nervous about.”

John pulled back and stripped his own shirt off, smiling when Bobby's hands came up to glide across his skin. “I was nervous the first time too. But it's okay, baby. It really is.”

John kissed Bobby hard before dropping to his knees in front of him, and Bobby watched as John unlaced one boot and pulled it off then the other. His hands slid up Bobby's legs to rest on his hips for a moment, and then he carefully moved them to the button of Bobby's jeans. John looked up at Bobby to make sure that things were okay before undoing the button and unzipping them. He curled his hands around the fabric and pulled the jeans down, exposing the boxers that Bobby was wearing beneath. Bobby was clearly hard and his cock leaking based upon the wet spot on the cloth, and John leaned forward and began to mouth him through the fabric.

Bobby moaned loudly at the feeling of John's mouth on him and reached out to thread his fingers into John's hair, holding him there. After a moment, John reached out and pulled Bobby's boxers down, wrapping a hand around the base of Bobby's cock before licking along the bottom of it. John closed his mouth around the head and sucked gently, drawing several obscenities from Bobby. John took him all the way down, tongue swirling around his hard flesh. He pulled back and went back down, setting a good pace and using every trick that he knew to draw Bobby to the edge. 

Eventually, John pulled back and looked up at Bobby. “Get on the bed.”

Bobby stumbled his way over to the bed as John quickly divested himself of his clothes. John reached towards his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom. He crawled his way onto the bed and hovered over Bobby, bending to kiss him soundly. Bobby kissed him back just as hard and whined when John broke them apart. 

“No whining,” John whispered. “You're going to get what you want.”

Bobby nodded as John nudged his legs apart with his knees, settling between them and reaching for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and Bobby squeezed his eyes shut as one of John's fingers began to circle his hole. John ran his free hand over Bobby's stomach, trying to soothe his nerves. “Relax, baby.”

Bobby gasped as he felt the finger start to press into him. “Johnny.”

“Just relax,” John murmured, kissing the inside of Bobby's thigh. “You're doing amazing.”

“Fuck,” Bobby said as John started to slide his finger in and out. He pushed back against it and moaned when John's finger slid into him even further. 

John moved his finger around in an attempt to get Bobby as loose as possible. When he thought he was ready, he pressed a second finger into him, curling his fingers around until he heard Bobby let out a large moan. “Like that?”

“What the fuck did you just do to me?” Bobby asked, his voice lazy. “Whatever it was, do it again.”

John laughed and pressed against his prostate again. “That is the best spot in your entire body.”

“Holy fuck,” Bobby got out, his hand drifting down to his cock. “Fuck.”

John reached out and grabbed Bobby's wrist, stopping his movement before it even really began. “If you do that, you're going to come before I'm inside you.”

“And that's a problem?”

“I just thought you might want to wait,” John said softly. “It'll be good if you wait.”

“Then hurry the fuck up,” Bobby got out. “Because I really need to come.”

John grinned. “Then I'm doing this right.”

“Johnny,” Bobby whined as John pressed another finger into him. “Please.”

“I'm not going to hurt you,” John said firmly. “But fuck, you're so tight. This is going to be so good.”

John took his free hand away from Bobby and brought it down to his own cock, stroking it lightly. He thrust his fingers in and out until he felt that Bobby was ready then pulled back, reaching for the condom and tearing the package open. He rolled it onto his cock and reached for the lube, slicking it up and looking at Bobby. “Ready?”

Bobby spread his legs wider. “Please, Johnny. Please.”

John couldn't resist that invitation and pressed up against him, running a free hand along his thigh to soothe him when Bobby tensed. “I need you to stay calm, okay?”

Bobby nodded and John slowly pressed forward, running his hand along Bobby's stomach as the head of his cock slid in. He stopped when he heard Bobby cry out in pain, staring at him with concerned eyes. “Relax, baby. I need you to relax.”

Bobby clenched his hands in the bedsheets, trying to ignore the pain. “Oh fuck.”

John started to pull out but Bobby pushed back against him, his walls tightening. “Don't. It's okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Bobby said, his eyes wild. 

John slowly inched forward until he was buried inside of him. He leaned forward and kissed Bobby softly. “You okay?”

Bobby kissed John hard then nodded. “It hurts but in a good way? Does that even make sense?” 

“It makes sense,” John murmured. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

John pulled back and thrust back in, setting a slow, almost lazy pace. Bobby pushed back at him as the speed of John's thrusts increased, wrapping his hand around his cock and jerking it. “Oh fuck, Johnny.”

John changed the angle and drove straight into Bobby's prostate, dropping his head down and groaning as Bobby tightened around him. “You're amazing, baby, so fucking tight and perfect and oh fuck...”

John started sucking on Bobby's collarbone as he fucked him harder, drawing delicious moans from Bobby's lips. Bobby trembled against him as he sped up the pace his hand had on his cock, quickly losing the ability to think. “I'm going to come,” he got out just before his orgasm hit him hard.

“Oh motherfucking fuck you're so good,” John got out as Bobby tightened around him, thrusting a few more times before his climax hit him. 

John dropped down on top of Bobby and took a moment before pushing himself off. He took care of the condom before turning to look at Bobby. Bobby's eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, and John settled himself along his side and caressed his stomach. “You okay?”

“I need a minute,” Bobby said, not opening his eyes.

“I'll give you all the time that you need,” John said softly, pressing a kiss to Bobby's shoulder. “I just want to know that you're okay.”

“I'm not okay,” Bobby said, and John tensed. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked quickly. “Because I didn't mean to hurt you. The last thing in the fucking world I wanted was to hurt you.”

“You didn't hurt me,” Bobby said, turning towards him and opening his eyes. “I'm not okay because I'm motherfucking fantastic. Incredible. On top of the world. Why the fuck did I wait so long to do that?”

John relaxed and smiled at him. “Because you wanted it to be right. I hope I gave you what you wanted.”

“You gave me more than that,” Bobby started, but he was interrupted by a loud bang against the side of the house. “What the fuck was that?”

“I have no idea,” John said, sitting up as the bang happened again. He reached down and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his waist as he walked towards the window. “Something in the front yard.”

John opened the curtains enough to look outside, rolling his eyes when the bang happened again. “Oh for fuck's sake.”

“What?”

“The reindeer,” John laughed. “The fucking reindeer is ramming its antlers against the house.”

Bobby burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” John said firmly. “That damn thing better not cause any damage.”

“If it does, your insurance will deal with it,” Bobby said as the bang came again. “If it keeps happening, we'll call Animal Control or something.”

“It better fucking stop soon,” John said, banging against the window. “Go the fuck away.”

Bobby just shook his head as John banged his hand against the window several more times. “Johnny, that's not going to work.”

“Bullshit,” John said, pulling away from the window. “The stupid thing just went running away.”

“It did?”

“It did.”

Bobby laid back on the bed and smiled. “Then come here.”

John crawled back onto the bed, covering them both with the blanket. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on Bobby's lips.

“I love you too,” Bobby murmured. “Merry Christmas, Johnny.”

“Merry Christmas, baby. Tomorrow's going to be a good day.”

“Yeah it is.”


End file.
